


Tell the Truth

by sea



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Sex, Dominance, Dragon Age Kink Meme, Frottage, Lyrium Withdrawal, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 14:48:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3492377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sea/pseuds/sea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen knows that Dorian has a crush on him. He takes advantage of this fact.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell the Truth

**Author's Note:**

> DA!KINK MEME: Cullen knows the Inquisitor has a crush on him and pins Trevelyan up against a wall, pushes a thigh between his legs and commands him to him rock himself to completion against his thigh then fucks him on the throne. Cullen gets off on being able to command the Herald of Andraste around and watching him comply because he's so attracted to the commander.
> 
> Can be dub-con if A!A liked, or Trevelyan being totally into it and into being bossed around, I do not mind. I'd just like to see bossy Cullen. As to whether Cullen reciprocates Inky's feelings or just gets off on the power thing, is up to A!A. 
> 
> (OP would just like to add that they would not mind it being Dorian in Trevelyan's place either. x.x)

Lyrium… _lyrium_. Cullen’s skin itches, burns, his fingers are twitching, his throat is dry. It’s late and sleep eludes him. His body is vibrating, partially from lack of sleep, partially from the withdrawal symptoms. 

He gets out of bed and climbs down the ladder leading to his office. No sense in lying around when he could be working, but he needs a drink of water first. Cullen sighs outwardly when he realizes there’s none to be found. He throws on a coat over his sleep clothes and steps out onto the battlements in search of some.

His head is beginning to cloud., as it does when the symptoms are bad. But he continues on his way until he stops outside the blacksmith. He hears a voice that makes him peer through the window. A familiar, exasperated voice. Dorian.

—

 _”You know, Commander, I heard Dorian asking about you in the tavern last night, if you were_ with _anyone.” Iron Bull had said casually one day in passing, his eyebrow raised. “I think the boy’s sweet on you.”_

After that Dorian started acting funny. He would find any excuse to cancel their regular chess games, avoid him like the plague in the halls, once he even ducked into a closet, though Cullen saw him before he did. 

Eventually he did start showing up for their games again and when Cullen accidentally brushed his leg against Dorian’s, he could almost swear that he blushed. Dorian. Blushing.

—

Dorian’s alone, reading as usual. It’s quiet, every now and again Dorian says something in response to the book. Cullen can’t help but think that even when it’s an inanimate object Dorian’s got _something_ to say. 

It’s dark, lit only by a small fire in the forge. Cullen’s moving toward the door, though he’s not sure why. His body is moving quicker than his brain. He slips inside and Dorian startles to standing. 

“Comm-“ He begins but Cullen moves toward him so fast, he stops just in time for Cullen to shove him up against the wall. His skin burns, fever is overtaking him.

“Sweet Maker…Cullen. What are you doing?!” Dorian shouts, breathless from the shock and Cullen’s body pinning him to the cold stone.

But Cullen doesn’t say anything. He’s got a grin on his face that's deliciously dark and, for a moment, Dorian feels utterly terrified.

Cullen’s not sure what he means to do with the man. He feels delirious. Again, his body is several steps ahead of his brain. He leans in a runs his tongue along Dorian’s neck, just under his jaw, one long slow, wet lick. And Dorian shudders beneath him.

“C-Cullen,” he tries to speak, shakily. 

“Dorian.” Cullen whispers in his ear, his voice is deep, rough. “I heard something about you.”

“And what was that?” Dorian responds quickly, but his words lack the usual sarcastic tone.

“I heard that you were _interested_ …” Cullen nips at his ear, “…in me.”

“What? Who told you that?” Dorian feigns shock and outrage but misses by just a mark.

Cullen just laughs, a seductive laugh that makes Dorian feel like he’d collapse if Cullen weren’t holding him up.

“Be a good boy, Dorian, tell the truth.” Cullen says, nudging his knee between Dorian’s legs, further hindering his escape. 

“I - Well…” Dorian’s at a loss for words. Cullen pushes forward even more so that his thigh rubs against Dorian’s clothed erection and a gasp escapes him.

“Well, well what have we got here?” Cullen’s smile is wicked. He drags his teeth along Dorian’s neck, threatening to bite.

“Cullen…” Dorian tries again, but he can’t, he just can’t. The words won’t come.

“Do you want to come, Dorian?” Cullen pulls back to look the other man in the face.

Dorian nods carefully, his eyes dark with lust.

“Make yourself come.” Cullen commands.

“W-what?” 

“Just like this.” Cullen moves his thigh against Dorian’s hard cock again, eliciting a groan. “I want you to make yourself come for me.”

Dorian doesn’t question again. Instead he begins to thrust against Cullen’s rigid thigh, slowly at first. Small grunts and moans escape his lips and the sounds make Cullen impossibly hard. Feeling his hardness sliding back and forth, the friction is wonderful and Dorian begins to pick up the pace. His sounds are growing needier and he’s pushing against Cullen harder until he cries out, his seed soaking through his and Cullen’s trousers as he comes in spurts. 

Dorian collapses against Cullen and he doesn’t move, letting the man’s breathing regulate for a moment before speaking again.

“Tell me what I want to hear, Dorian.” Cullen wastes no time returning to his former thought. “You’ll be rewarded.”

“But I…”

“Do you want me to fuck you, Dorian?” Cullen asks and Dorian feels arousal burning within him again.

“Yes. I - Fine, it’s true. I’m interested in you, Cullen. I want to be with you. I do.” Dorian relents, feeling a weight lifted from his shoulders with the confession.

“Thank you.” Is all that Cullen says before he steps back to remove his thin come soaked trousers. They both shed their clothes within seconds and Cullen has Dorian bent over one of the rickety wood tables. His saliva slicked finger nudges at Dorian’s pucker until it breaches the tight ring. He fucks him with his finger, slowly, deliberately, stretching him. Dorian’s already whimpering, body still sensitive from his orgasm, when Cullen inserts a second wet finger.

When he can’t take it anymore, he removes his fingers from Dorian. Cullen spits into his palm and slicks his aching cock before positioning himself behind Dorian at his entrance, pushing slowly until his head penetrates him. Cullen begins to thrust into Dorian, pulling almost all the way out before slamming back into him. Cullen can’t remember being so hard in his life and Dorian feels so good, hot, tight. Dorian is making sounds, cries as Cullen’s cock hits his most sensitive spot repeatedly. Cullen is getting close, he feels tightening in his stomach and balls as he quickly approaches his end. Dorian is a whimpering mess beneath him and seeing him like that pushes Cullen over the edge. He cries out as he spills himself deep within Dorian, his cock twitching. 

Cullen leans on Dorian, panting as he removes his softening cock. The two men make use of the wooden chairs, collapsing into them utterly spent.

“You know,” Cullen says once he can catch his breath. He's actually beginning to feel better and a smirk appears on his face. “You could have just said something.”


End file.
